


Fanart for Pulling My Weight

by TeriyakiPrinces



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriyakiPrinces/pseuds/TeriyakiPrinces





	Fanart for Pulling My Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pulling My Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737008) by [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/pseuds/itsthechocopuff). 



[Fanart Here!](https://www.deviantart.com/teriyakiprinces/art/Pulling-My-Weight-Haruno-Sakura-781014214) https://www.deviantart.com/teriyakiprinces/art/Pulling-My-Weight-Haruno-Sakura-781014214


End file.
